metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthrax
Anthrax is an American, New York City-based Thrash metal band, who released its first full-length album in 1984. The band was one of the most popular bands of the 1980's Thrash metal scene and are for combining Metal with Rap and Hardcore music early on. They have sold over 10 million albums worldwide, and are classified as one of the "Big Four" of Thrash metal alongside Metallica, Megadeth, and Slayer. Early days (1981) Anthrax was formed in mid-1981 by lead guitarist and occasional lead vocalist Scott Ian and bassist Danny Lilker. They got the band's name from the disease listed in a biology textbook and claimed it because it sounded "sufficiently evil" to them. John Connelly jammed with the band, but never actually joined. He was a roadie for them for many of their early shows, and eventually formed Nuclear Assault with Lilker in 1984. The initial line-up of Anthrax was rounded out by drummer Dave Weiss and bassist Kenny Kushner. Kushner was not felt to be adequate for the band's needs and was replaced very early by Paul Kahn, but Kahn also did not work out for the band, so Lilker chose to take over on bass and Greg Walls joined as rhythm guitarist. Vocalist Neil Turbin joined the group after Ian's 14-year-old brother Jason Rosenfeld was a temporary singer. Weiss soon was replaced by Greg D'Angelo. Tommy Wise, vocals, was also an early addition to the band but quit before the band was found by the record company. Neil Turbin era (1983–1984) Berry's stay was short and he was replaced by Dan Spitz who had previously been with New Jersey thrashers Overkill. With Spitz, a second demo was recorded. In September, Charlie Benante replaced Greg D'Angelo. This lineup recorded the "Soldiers of Metal" 7" single, produced by Ross the Boss of Manowar. The B-side of this single was "Howling Furies" from the previous demo recorded with Greg D'Angelo on drums, and is the only official Anthrax recording to feature his work. It was this demo that won the band a recording deal with Megaforce Records. Anthrax recorded their debut album, Fistful of Metal, in late 1983. The album garnered some international attention. It was released in January 1984, followed by a US tour, during which tensions grew between Danny Lilker and the rest of the band due to Lilker's non-paying of rehearsal rent, lateness, sloppiness and unprofessional demeanor. Lilker was released from the band and he went on to form Nuclear Assaultwith former roadie John Connelly. Greg D'Angelo joined White Lion in 1984. Joey Belladonna era (1985–1992) Charlie Benante's nephew Frank Bello replaced Lilker on bass guitar. Shortly after, in late August 1984, Turbin was fired. Matt Fallon (who later preceded Sebastian Bach as vocalist with Skid Row) was a temporary replacement and the band also appeared as a four-piece billed as The Diseased, with Scott Ian on vocals. They performed a few hardcore punk covers. Vocalist Joey Belladonna debuted live with the band on February 27, 1985, and an EP titled "Armed and Dangerous" was recorded. Some older material was added to fill out the EP including two live tracks from early 1984, and the two songs from the "Soldiers of Metal" 7". Later the same year, Ian, Benante and Danny Lilker colloborated with Billy Milano to produce the satirical album Speak English or Die under the name Stormtroopers of Death. Anthrax's next album, Spreading the Disease, came out in the same year and was followed by US and European touring. The follow-up album Among the Living, recorded during 1986 and released in March 1987, developed the band's humorous and more experimental side. Anthrax radically departed from the "traditional" heavy metal look in favour of brightly colored "surfer" jam shorts style of appearance and began a lyrical trend that focused on movies, comic books and Stephen King novels, elements that became typical for fans to expect. "I Am the Law" is a tribute to comic book hero Judge Dredd. "Efilnikufesin (N.F.L.)" ("nise fukin life" spelt backwards) is about comedian John Belushi's drug addiction and death. "Indians" and the mosh pit anthem "Caught in a Mosh" are still considered Anthrax classics today. The album was dedicated to the memory of Cliff Burton, the early Metallica bass player. "I Am the Law" was issued as a single, backed with "I'm the Man", a song that combined rap with metal, and Anthrax toured Europe with Metallica and Metal Church. Anthrax stuck to its thrash metal formula on the 1988 album State of Euphoria. The single "Antisocial", originally by French heavy metal band Trust, soon became a staple on MTV in regular rotation as well as on Headbangers Ball. The group continued to expand its horizons by touring the US with funk metal band Living Colour; the previous year they further indulged their appreciation for rap by appearing on the title track of U.T.F.O.'s album Lethal. In 1989, MTV held a contest in which the winner would get to have the band come to their home and trash it. The contest was won by a female fan, and the band subsequently came to her house and caused havoc. This was the inspiration for the band's 1992 appearance on Married... with Children, where the main characters of the show win a similar television contest. In 1990, Anthrax released the more serious Persistence of Time to even greater success than State of Euphoria. The album was considerably darker, more technical and progressive than Anthrax's previous work. This struck a chord with metal fans who had been previously wary of embracing the band because of their "silly" side. The biggest single off the album was a cover of Joe Jackson's "Got the Time". Jackson himself even claimed that he enjoyed Anthrax's cover version of his song. "In My World" and "Belly of the Beast" were also successful. During 1991 they collaborated with pioneering rap artists Public Enemy on a joint version of "Bring the Noise". This was a hit, and the band played a successful joint tour with Public Enemy. Sound of White Noise, Stomp 422 and breakup (1992-1996) Their sixth full-length album Sound of White Noise on May 25, 1993. Their seventh full-length album Stomp 422 on October 24, 1995. On October 14, 1996, The band broke up. Post-breakup (1996-2007) On November 25, 1997, Anthrax write Metallica the ReLoad and Load to 1996 and 1997. On May 5, 2003, Scott Ian play Suicidal Tendencies with 1988. On June 29, 2006, Joey have write reunion show on September 2007. On December 5, 2006, They was reunion show with Scott Ian on September 17, 2007. Reunion (2007-2010) On September 17, 2007, They was reunion show with Scott Ian. On November 29, 2008, Joey Belladonna have two lives. Worship Music (2010-persent) Their title with eighth album Worship Music on September 13, 2011. Members ;Current members * Scott Ian – lead and rhythm guitars, occassional lead and backing vocals (1981-1996, 2007-persent) * Charlie Benante – drums, percussion (1981-1996, 2007-persent) * Joey Belladonna – lead vocals (1984–1992, 2007-persent) * Frank Bello – bass, backing vocals (1984–1996, 2007-persent) * Jonathan Donais – rhythm and lead guitars (2007-persent) ;Former members * Neil Turbin - lead vocals (1983–1984) * Rob Caggiano - rhythm and lead guitar * Matt Fallon - lead vocals (1984) * John Bush - lead vocals (1992–1996) * Dave Weiss - drums (1981) * Greg D'Angelo - drums (1981) * Danny Lilker - rhythm guitar (1981) * Greg Walls - rhythm guitar (1981) * Bob Berry - rhythm guitar (1981) * Dan Spitz - rhythm guitar (1981–1995) * Paul Crook - rhythm guitar (1995–1996) * Kenny Kushner - bass (1981) * Paul Kahn - bass (1981) * Danny Lilker - bass (1981–1984) ;Touring members * Andreas Kisser – guitars (2011) Discography ;Studio albums * Fistful of Metal (1984) * Spreading the Disease (1985) * Among the Living (1987) * State of Euphoria (1988) * Persistence of Time (1990) * Sound of White Noise (1993) * Stomp 442 (1995) * Worship Music (2011) * TBA (2013) ;Live albums * The Island Years (1994) ;Compilation albums * Attack of the Killer B's (1991) ;Extended plays * Armed and Dangerous (1985) * I'm the Man (1987) * Penikufesin (1989) Category:Musical groups established in 1981 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1996 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2007